Out of the frying pan, into the fire
by LUFEI
Summary: It's valentine's day, Kise Ryota is ready to give his boyfriend Kasamatsu Yukio his chocolate but will it go as well as he thought? Read to find out! -Raiko


**A/N:** First KnB fanfic, KiKasa, OOCness, enjoy. 99% of the credits go to Raiko, 1% go to Reika.**  
**

Me/Raiko: Ha, you should follow your onee-san's example and write lots of fanfiction.

Reika: Rai-neechan, I wrote the first the fanfic using this account.

Me: *gasp* Oh my god! Rei-chan called me sister! (First time she ever did)

Reika: Is it that surprising? Did you want me to call you that the entire time?

Me: ...

Reika: You pervert, I can see that you are clearly having a nosebleed.

Me: Anyways, enjoy the story!

Reika: ? (Don't try changing the subject!)

**Out Of The Flying Pan, Into The Fire**

Kaijo's number seven ran, he dodged, clutching it tight in his hand, not letting the others try to steal it. In front of him stood three people, trying to block him, he quickly switched into his perfect copy, using Aomine's speed and agility, he shot past the three that were trying to stop him. They chased, but Kise soon out ran them, they became desperate, they tackled him to the ground, trying to steal it from his hands. Kise fought, he escaped but not without getting injured a little, at least, _it _was still safe in his hands. He had won.

Today was February 14th, Kise Ryota had made it from his classroom to the gym without loosing the chocolate that he had bought for his boyfriend to his fangirls. It was a harsh battle, the girls had thought that the chocolate Kise had bought was for his secret girlfriend and desperately tried their best to grab it and destroy it. But, thank god, the chocolate was still alive and living. But _he _had a few scratches and bruises from the girls who tackled him, showering him in chocolate.

"Oi, Kise, what took you so long to get here?" Kaijo High basketball club/team captain Kasamatsu Yukio growled.

"On my way here, I was caught up in a intense battle, I was injured badly and was losing great amounts of HP. The battle was indeed every harsh but I was the last one standing. It was like Dragon Quest III." The blond answered.

"Huh? Hurry up and get inside, practice already started."

* * *

"Senpai~ Look what I bou- what the hell is that?!" Kise exclaimed, clearly horrified at the sight he is seeing.

"Hm? It's just chocolate, I bet you would have at least have 100 times this much. Why are you so surprised?" Kasamatsu deadpanned.

"But it's addressed to you! Senpai~ I can't believe your cheating on me!" Kise waled. Kise knew that Kasamatsu was good-looking (but not as attractive and ecstatic as himself), so it wouldn't be so surprising if he would receive a few chocolates. But knowing Kise, he obviously would be all dramatic about it and complain.

"Wha-?! Cheating?! Are you crazy?! These are chocolates from some people in the club! Can't you see who it's from!? And plus, your stash of chocolate that the club has received is way more than this, I'm surprised that you didn't walk in with truck-loads of chocolate." Kasamatsu yelled.

"Oh, I thought you received from a girl."

"Clearly I didn't and plus I re-rejected all of th-them..." Kasamatsu spoke in a flustered voice.

"So! Girls did confess to you!"

"Argh! So what!?"

Kasamatsu landed a kick on Kise's stomach and sent him flying a few metres.

"Hurry up and get changed! I need to lock-up!" Kasamatsu shouted at the half-dead basketball player.

Kise walked up to his locker, getting ready to grab his valentine's chocolate to his beloved boyfriend. Kise opened the locker and...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Chocolates came plundering down on him, burying him alive.

"Senpai! Help me!" Kise cried.

"No way, that's what you get for coming late. You know, stuffing all that chocolate in there when we did practice was pretty hard." The captain replied.

"Your so mean to me~" Kise complained has he worked his way out of the chocolate.

"You deser- why are you screaming?" Kasamatsu exclaimed.

"The chocolate I bought for you is mixed up with the other ones!" Kise waled, "And I fought so hard to keep them safe!"

"Pipe down! And if your sad about your chocolate, it's right here!" Kasamatsu tried to talk above all the crying.

"What?!" Kise suddenly stopped his bawling.

"Geez, talk about dramatic change!" Kasamatsu retorted. "When we opened your locker to stick all the chocolate in there I noticed one with my name on it so I took it out and put on the bench. Then I realised that it had your name on it too. I thought it must have been from you! Mon, I thought you would expect chocolate from me instead giving them to me."

"No, I would never expect chocolates from you," Kise said in a straight face.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Kasamatsu gave his kouhai a powerful uppercut.

"But I'm happy that you received my chocolate today!" Kise said, who recovered pretty quickly from the last attack.

"Hmph."

"Now, now, don't be angry, I apologise okay?"

"Bwahahaha! As if I'm really angry! I'm happy that you gave me chocolates. I was worried that you wanted to breakup because you didn't try to tackle me even it's valentine's day today!" Kasamatsu snickered.

"Like I would ever loose interest in you! I love you!" Kise pulled Kasamatsu into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Kasamatsu breathed.

* * *

"Kise...wait..." Kasamatsu whispered. Kise ignored him and kissed him. Tongue licking over his lips, as if asking permission to enter. Kasamatsu opened his mouth and let Kise in.

"Hmmmm..." Kasamatsu moaned into Kise's mouth when the blonde's tongue rubbed against a sensitive spot in his mouth. The kiss was sweet, tasted like chocolate, probably because Kise had eaten some of the chocolate he received today and ate them during a rest inbetween practice. Some time after the two pulled a part. Silence fell between them. Kasamatsu was first to speak.

"Next year maybe I'll buy some chocolates..."

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I love you senpai! I have to write this onto my blog!" Kise squealed.

"Like hell you would! Kasamatsu Yukio's super suplex!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

From then on Kise Ryota sleep for eternity (jokes).

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you reading this! We hope you enjoyed it! We welcome any kind of review with an embrace! Once again, thank you!

Reika: Rai, don't you think we over enthusiastic up there?

Me/Raiko: Rei, what are you saying?! It's always good to be enthusiastic! And can you call sister once more?

Reika: ... Rai-neechan? *tilts her head slightly*

Me: *dies from happiness*

Reika: Anyways, ignore that pervert and once again domo arigatogozaimashita *bows*!


End file.
